


Hands Up

by gdragondance (xxxibgdrgndnc)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxibgdrgndnc/pseuds/gdragondance
Summary: Seunghyun is pretty much the most vanilla guy ever.It's not that he doesn'tknowthere's all sorts of things to try, it's that none of his relationships ever lasted long enough for him to actuallytrythem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not as kinky as the summary implies.
> 
> Largely a repost from tumblr, with a fair share of edits. Originally posted April 6th, 2015, except the beginning, which I actually wrote out and extended so I could post here.
> 
> Title taken from one of BEAST's Japanese songs, which I listened to on obsessive repeat literally the entire time I wrote this.

Right after Seunghyun gets him on his back, Daesung's phone chimes from somewhere underneath him.

He drops his hand from Seunghyun’s waist to blindly worm it between his body and the couch cushions, but Seunghyun’s added weight puts a strain on his shoulder.

“Hyung,” Daesung says, lifting his head so Seunghyun kisses his chin instead. “That’s probably Seungri.”

“Probably,” he agrees, but doesn’t move, and starts kissing him again.

Daesung lifts his hips so his hand has an easier time moving between his backside and the couch, but he's had a semi for about fifteen minutes and the pressure against Seunghyun’s thigh is enticing.

Seunghyun doesn’t miss it, and follows Daesung’s hips back down with his own, and they start moving in a steady rhythm.

It’s a pleasant distraction from the muscles stretching in his rotator cuff as Daesung claws his phone out from underneath him, flipping it open and reading the text over Seunghyun’s shoulder.

“Well?” Seunghyun says into Daesung’s collarbone. “Is he on his way back?”

“He’ll be here in five minutes.” 

This is, normally, enough to get Seunghyun to move.

He doesn’t.

Well, not in the way Daesung anticipates.

Seunghyun drops his hips harder, lines them up better, has Daesung gasping into his mouth in both surprise and arousal. He’s going to come like this, they both are, with Seungri just around the block and the knowledge that Youngbae is going to, at some point, sit on this couch again.

Seunghyun moves enough to get his hand between them and cups Daesung through his sweats.

Seven seconds before Seungri throws open the door, presenting the bag of takeout like Rafiki presented baby Simba to the Pride Lands, Seunghyun strokes Daesung through the last of his orgasm and gives him a peck on the forehead before literally bounding off the couch to his bedroom to change, and it takes the sound of a key in a lock before Daesung has even half a mind to do the same.

**  
***  
****  
***  
**

The next time Daesung wonders about it they’re at an afternoon matinee in a predominantly empty theater with their clasped hands on Seunghyun’s thigh.

Except they’re a lot closer to his inseam than Daesung previously thought, close to a bulge that Seunghyun is gingerly running his thumb over, the thumb of the same hand that’s laced with Daesung’s.

He watches Seunghyun’s movements from the corner of his eye, and after Daesung determines no, it’s not a trick of the flickering theater light, Seunghyun is definitely touching himself, Daesung moves their joined hands so their knuckles brush deliberately over Seunghyun’s half-hard cock.

Seunghyun’s eyes close and his head falls back against the chair.

Daesung bites his lip in an attempt to stop himself from smiling, or laughing, or going completely slack-jawed, because who in the hell would’ve thought that Choi Seunghyun is a goddamn exhibitionist.

**  
***  
****  
***  
**

It’s the same sort of stuff they do alone, but Seunghyun’s finally giving as good as he gets.

Not that Seunghyun hasn’t always given Daesung everything he has when they’re together, it’s that Seunghyun always takes Daesung’s pleasure so seriously, like he’s terrified every time will be their last.

So it has its perks, absolutely, but while Daesung appreciates being nothing less than worshiped in the bedroom, he likes to have fun, too.

At that, Seunghyun has improved tremendously.

**  
***  
****  
***  
**

It’s 2am Sunday morning after a Saturday night, and they’re drunk but not stumbling drunk so they walk back to the dorms, leaning on each other because they can. 

They take their time because the dorms mean Seungri asleep on the couch, and Jiyong just waking up from his Friday night bend, and Youngbae who just wants to get some sleep for _once_ , for chrissake–

There’s the sound of shoes slapping concrete and they turn around in time to be knocked sideways by a pair boys not much younger than them. 

“Sorry!” one of them shouts, but they laugh as they keep running and disappear into the alley a hundred feet up.

Seunghyun isn’t the kind to raise hell about that sort of thing, so Daesung doesn’t know what his endgame is when Seunghyun grabs his hand and tears after them.

It’s only a short sprint, but of course Seunghyun’s breathing hard by the time they round the corner into the shadows. Daesung’s looking at him like _what the hell was that about_ when Seunghyun doubles over to catch his breath and nudges Daesung’s hip with his elbow, looking straight ahead.

The boys from before are making out against the brick wall.

But they’re not just any pair of boys, they’re a couple of YG trainees – Daesung’s sure of it – but he can’t remember their names.

Seunghyun straightens up and clears his throat. “Hey!”

They jump apart so fast the one boy loses his snapback.

It’s a clear night, Daesung knows none of their faces are obscured by the dark, and he sees the recognition in the trainees’ eyes. 

Daesung glances at Seunghyun, but he just snaps an arm around Daesung’s waist, pulls him close, and uses his other hand to point a finger at the trainees. “You’re in our spot.”

Seunghyun turns Daesung in his arms and kisses him, grabs his ass, licks into his mouth with a sloppiness he normally reserves for backstage dressing rooms.

The boys are still standing there, stunned, when Seunghyun pulls back, and addresses them once more. “Just think,” god, he’s still breathing hard from that pathetic sprint, “you guys don’t even have careers to lose yet.”

The trainees vanish when Seunghyun drops to his knees.

**  
***  
****  
***  
**

They’re in a hotel room in Shanghai and Daesung’s looking out at the city lights through the floor-to-ceiling window when Seunghyun hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Daesung’s shoulder and lacing his fingers over his firm midsection.

Seunghyun turns his head and presses an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, and Daesung smiles and hums a little bit as Seunghyun’s hands move down until he hooks his thumbs under the waist of Daesung’s jeans, working the button open and the zipper down.

“The city’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Seunghyun says against his neck as he slips a hand in Daesung’s boxers. “Just like you.”

Daesung’s laugh is breathier than normal, and hitches as Seunghyun wraps his fingers around his length. He flattens his other palm against Daesung’s hip, pressing him back so he can feel Seunghyun’s cock hard against his ass.

“I don’t care who knows,” Seunghyun says between kisses. “I’m proud of you and I want to show you off.”

Daesung loves it when he shows him off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first todae fics I shared publicly (on tumblr)-- definitely the first that was more of a fic instead of rambling thoughts and run-on sentences (though if you click through to the original you'll see it had plenty of both).
> 
> I didn't have any of the WinKon boys in mind when I wrote the scene with the trainees, so you can picture whoever, but I've taken a liking to Mino and Bobby :-)
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me here or on tumblr (linked above).


End file.
